


Soulmate

by chweolee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chweolee/pseuds/chweolee
Summary: Soulmate /ˈsəʊlmeɪt/ nouna person with whom one has a strong affinity, shared values and tastes, and often a romantic bond:The New Yorker BFFs, Ellei and Wonu, have been inseparable since diaper days. Ellei has been in search of her soulmate cause she's a hopeless romantic yet she likes fooling around too or maybe that's because she already has someone in mind. They faced everything together no matter what, but the only thing constant in this world is change and Ellei fears that. As long as she has Wonu things are going to be okay, or at least that’s what she thought...A story of friendship, love, acceptance, & growth.
Kudos: 1





	1. #ThePresent

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rotting in my drafts since I didn't have the courage to release it yet, but I think this is the perfect time to do it. To Dany, Drei, Marie, Chachi, Trish, Sol, Clanghae, Raine, Ava, Janeyn (Janine HAHAHA), Leanne, Sophia, Aly, Lij, Bal, Jenjen, Gf, Erika Alyssa Marie, and most importantly, Polan, I don't wanna get sappy here so I'll keep this short. Thank you for being my reason, my inspiration, and a constant reminder (maybe a wake-up call of some sort /lh) to continue writing. I dedicate my first au here to all of you. Love yall xxx 
> 
> To my new moots, hehe hello!! I started out as a writer somewhere around April-July, my works are in my pinned or in my profile @chweolee in twt; but I fell into a slump, got discouraged, and really insecure about my work so I stopped. But I'm finally back after tons of pushing and encouragement from those people that I mentioned and my awesome moots who have been with me since the beginning. This is also I guess my way of celebrating and being grateful to Seventeen and my lomls who have been the highlight of my 2020 despite being one hell of a chaotic year. I just recently moved here in ao3 as well so I'm still figuring this out HAHHAHA! Now I'm talking too much, I won't keep this long anymore so I hope you enjoy <3

The Year 2021~

“I can’t say I have been dreaming for this moment my entire life because knowing me, a behind-the-scenes type of person, I honestly haven’t pictured myself to be standing here in front of you today, but I am truly grateful to be given this honor to present the fruit of our labor. So please enjoy!” I bowed slightly, the cheers and applause enveloped the whole auditorium which overwhelmed me.

I was too busy collecting myself and finding the right words to say a while ago that I didn't notice the number of people in the theater. I can barely see empty seats... So this is the feeling when they sell-out and have a full packed show. Woah.

The crew in front signaled for me to stay put for pictures for the press. Never have I thought that the press would take my close-ups yet here we are today. An unknown surge of confidence has taken over me as I smile and posed, yet I felt it slowly subside due to the flashes of the cameras that blinded me. I subtly looked for familiar faces in the crowd to calm me down. It's not obvious that I am this close to losing my mind because I try to get my act together.

At last, I found Mingyu a few rows behind the production team smiling from ear to ear though he’s on the brink of tears sending a thumbs up. Moms at the same row crying and applauding at the same time. I got teary-eyed at the sight of that but I chuckled since they were so adorable. Beside Gyu is a familiar figure unclear to me since I’m blinded by all these lights and flashes surrounding me. Suddenly a crew member guided me to be seated and the lights dimmed in an instant. I guess it's time... The blank screen was projected and then right after...

“For Wonwoo.”


	2. #Ellei

The Year 2020~

A _soulmate_ is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity according to Mr. Wikipants. One could say I'm a hopeless romantic since I have been thinking of the possibilities of finding your other half. Well technically your significant other, I don't like the sound of those halves crap. I believe that we're whole by ourselves who do not need a half to be "full". Though the myth that people originally had 2 heads, 4 arms and feet fascinated me, I still stand my ground. The whole soulmate fiasco got me thinking since I had this reoccurring dream.. 

A figure with a familiar hoodie I just can't pinpoint which exactly, messy hair, and that vintage Walkman is walking towards me... Hold up, who uses a Walkman till now wtf? It’s 2020???!?!?! But it's him again, the guy that has been continuously appearing out of nowhere yet I still have no progress in finding out the identity of this unwanted stowaway. There this faint ringing I'm hearing... I don't know where it's coming from... It's getting louder and louder... Oh crap. Just about when he was nearing, I woke up to the obnoxious sound of my alarm. Just you wait hoodie guy, the game ain't over yet. 

As I prepared for class, my mind is still with that hoodie guy. He just intrigues me a lot I guess. I wonder why is he appearing in my dreams and who that person is. Is it Wonu? I doubt though... Why would he own a walkman? That's totally not his style. Speak of the devil, the doorbell rang three times and the door was unlocked. “YA JEON WONWOO! Why did you have to ring the bell, you have the key anyways.” I punched him before he pulls me into a hug. This is unfair, I'm no match for his hugs... “For dramatic effect obviously.” he rolled his eyes and kissed me. I smiled and grabbed my stuff then headed out. 

Usual routine, we check the mail, finish touching up with perfume, and I put on my ever so iconic red lipstick. Like they say, what is Ellei without her red lipstick? The answer is nothing. We strolled past the lobby hand in hand, Mr. Smith and Marie were reading the news as usual. Dino showing us his new choreography while preparing to go to school. Right on cue, Yanan sneaks up behind me and hands me coffee.

“Good morning Ellei!! Have a great day! Stay saf—“ I interrupted him with a kiss to shut him up.

“Bye Kim 1!!!!! Mwahhh” I grabbed Wonu’s arm and headed out.

Oh right, context! Important details, the name is Daniellei Soledad Dreian C. Lee. You can call me Dani, Sol, Drei, CL, usually depending on which part of the community you're from like Dani in school, Sol in the upper part of town, etc. but most people call me Ellei. 21. Virgin. Multi-media Arts Student. Sagittarius. Old soul, one of those I was born in the wrong era people. Born and raised in New York, so been a solid New Yorker for life. Lived in The Strand and I’m always with Won since he lives next door, we’ve been inseparable ever since. It’s just me and mom though since the stupid arse dad left us lmao. I didn’t really know the reason why nor could I care less but their relationship has been on the rocks ever since so I guess that was the final straw. We’re doing well without him anyways, mom has a job that pays for rent, my college fees, and just enough to get by so it’s alright. Dad’s this rich CEO so he sends money as well lol, as he should.

We walked across Central Park in our usual route, but Wonu pulls me to the route full of hotties geez... I side-eyed him. I'm transparent I guess, can't hide my emotions and I am hella annoyed. One more thing about me, I tend to lie... like a lot. Pathological liar maybe. I guess that’s a coping mechanism because I dread change, things that I can’t control. So maybe that’s that. I lied to mom about things being okay after dad left. I lied to her that he’ll come back. I lied to Kim 1 about him having a chance with me, I didn’t want to break his heart okay? He deserves someone better than I am. But the biggest lie I made was about being okay with Wonu being gay. I’ve been in love with him for ages, yet we’re still stuck here. I mean, of course, I’m okay with being whoever you want to be whatever preference or sexuality you identify yourself with, not just with Wonu. 

The rest of the walk to uni was quiet, I didn’t realize we were there until Wonu smushed my face. “Earth to Ellei? Is this cuz we didn’t have bfast? Should I get you some?” he looked at me with wondering eyes.

Aish seriously how can you not fall for him??!??? “No, it’s okay! I’m just nervous I guess??? Do I really have to? Come with me! They’ll never know!” I talked in a pout.

“You got this okay? Now go shoo!” he kissed me and pushed me towards the entrance.

“Noooooo!!! Last hug?” I pleaded.

“Aigoo!” he ran and gave me a hug and saw me off entering the campus. I think Wonu is the only person who really understands me, even when don’t talk he always knows. I really don’t know what I’ll do without him.

...

While I was walking along the never-ending hallway, so many thoughts circled my mind. Is it too late to back out? I’m too drained for this crap and it hasn’t even started yet. Don’t get me wrong I actually excel in school, it’s just there are so many things happening all at once geez let me breathe for once. I looked across the lecture hall finding a seat and Chachi waved at me and pointed to an empty seat beside him. Chachi’s my classmate in most of my classes, so it’s cool to have him around. He’s a nerd who’s got his nose stuck in a book, has 0 social life but that’s on Asian pressure I guess? He’s nice so I love him, despite his weird obsession with tigers. That’s why he goes by Hoshi but I call him Hochachi or Chachi cuz it’s cuter. Before I could say anything, he leaned in closer so he could whisper.

“Do you know that person at 2 o’clock? But don’t look yet. I’ve been catching him staring at you for a while now. He’s cute…” I slapped him lightly and he got the signal and we just laughed while I glanced at the so-called cute guy. WTF I’M IN THE SAME CLASS AS PENTHOUSE CUTIE??? He smiled at me and I immediately sat down beside him.

“Hey!” he smiled at me with his eyes glistening. “Aren’t you the penthouse cutiee?” I sat down beside him and he just laughed which in return made me confused.

“We’ve been neighbors for the longest time and you call me penthouse cutiee?” he tilted his head and stared at me.

“So, pretty eyes.” I leaned in closer which made him blush, how cute. “That’s exactly the point, your name is?” I smirked.

“Hansol Vernon Chwe or just Vernon.” he smiled back and the prof entered the class shocked at the number of students that almost filled the auditorium.

“Wait you’re-“ I was just staring at him and he smirked at me. BITCH!!! He’s the prof’s son how is that possible? He didn’t attend the previous meetings…

My train of thought was interrupted when prof spoke “So my class has never been filled like this before, are you all really my students or are you just here for Mr. Pretty Eyes?” she said as she looked around. I nudged Vernon and we both chuckled.

“Let’s put it to test, shall we? Someone tell me where we stopped at last time’s meeting.” everyone avoided her gaze and hid subtly. “You.” she looked at me. “Yes, the one with the leather jacket.” holy gods end me NOW!!!

I stood up and said “If I remember correctly, we tackled Introduction to Art and the meaning of it which was a trick question since there is no set definition of art. Art differs for every individual. I can say that Art is this trash can, while you can say that it is not; quoting what you said. And for homework, you asked us to define art in our own way and for me, Art is a free creative expression that should not be bounded by limits set by humans. Although there are types of art that have rules and precision, that’s for another talk. Art is mind-boggling. It makes you feel something. It bothers you; it makes you realize and reflect the point that you start to question everything.” thank god Harry Styles for my memory… I sat down and he proudly smiled at me.

Prof nodded “Well said, guess I picked the wrong student.” and we proceeded with the lecture.

...

A few hours after, the class has finished and I was fixing my stuff and Chachi bumped me on purpose and teased me as he walked out of the auditorium. Meanwhile, “Hey Brainiac, do you wanna have lunch?” Vern asked.

“How can you have lunch with someone you don’t even know the name of?” we both laughed.

“I know who you are Daniellei Soledad Dreian C. Lee and I also know you hate people calling you by your full name, so how’s that Ellei?” leaned in closer, and at this point, we were centimeters apart. Not gonna lie, my heart was about to beat out of my chest, but this new yorker doesn’t back out. I stepped closer till he stepped backward and fell down on the chair.

“First of all, creepy but you get a pass cuz the entire Strand probably knows that, and yes I’m starving.” I helped him up and we headed to lunch.


End file.
